


I'm Dating His Highness

by call-me-mr-scientia (Sylix)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shy Ignis, dating apps, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/call-me-mr-scientia
Summary: Ignis is a college student looking for love. He decides to try his luck by downloading a dating app. He matches with someone who seems to be the perfect match. His name is Noctis.





	1. Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea a few days ago. I'm willing to admit that I downloaded a dating app recently and I wondered what it would be like for Ignis to download a dating app. I'm going to be working on this for a while and intend to make this a longer work. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. :) I apologize for the short chapters, but I write better in short parts. If I do end up expanding on certain chapters before the complete work is finished, I will let you know!

Ignis didn’t want to download the app. His mind had been racing for weeks about it. The thrill and the dread of downloading a dating app. He could easily pick up a boyfriend; he was that attractive. Problem was, he hated going out. He was shy, but he didn’t want to admit that. His friend had talked him into it. He had known Gladio for his entire childhood. He was the only friend he could trust. Ignis had secretly grown jealous when Gladio mentioned that he had been gunning for someone that he had a major crush on and was having tons of success. Ignis had been single for a while and was starting to feel lonely. He became jealous that his best friend had someone, or rather, almost had someone. Ignis missed being in a relationship, but it was so hard to find someone especially at the university he was attending. He didn’t participate in club affairs or events. He commuted from home every day, so he wasn’t on campus much. He missed out on a lot of things, especially meeting new people. Gladio would always talk about these people he was meeting up and going on dates with. Ignis hated it but wasn’t willing to say anything. 

He had opened the app store and browsed the dating apps. He chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes. This was silly; he didn’t need a dating app. Besides, they were all looking for hookups, not actual dates. He doubted he would find “his match” on these stupid apps and sites. He wasn’t looking for sex, he was looking for something real, someone he could actually fall in love with. The guys on campus were all disgusting in his opinion. They were all that type that play sports and drink on the weekends. He wanted somebody genuine, but it was so hard to find somebody like that on this campus. 

“You should just download a dating app.” Gladio laughed shoving his shoulder against the smaller man. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Aw come on. Why not? You know how many people have had success with those things! It’ll be good for you. Get out there.”

“Everybody is just looking for a hookup. There’s no way I’m downloading anything like that.”

“Well then I wish you luck with finding somebody on campus. This place sucks.”

“Yeah right.”

That night, Ignis had gone home and took another look at the applications. He was too stubborn to download a stupid dating app. He could find somebody on his own. It would be easy. He would win somebody over with ease. Tossing and turning in his bed, he churned the thought over and over again. He finally took out his phone, sighed, and clicked the download button.


	2. The Swiping Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has finally downloaded the app and has trouble describing himself. Eventually, he begins swiping...

His heart pounded in his chest so hard he thought it was going to completely stop. Did he really just do that. Yeah, he did. He clicked that button. Granted, he could very easily uninstall the app with ease, but something was stopping him from doing it. Instead, he opened the application. He had gotten this far, he might as well find out what this was all about. He picked out the very few pictures of himself he had on his phone and decided to upload them. He filled out everything with ease, but completely stopped short at the empty space he was supposed to use to talk about himself. Where was he even supposed to begin? How the hell was he supposed to describe himself. He was terrible at it. He sighed to himself and shoved the phone underneath his pillow; he would deal with it tomorrow. Best to sleep on it. Something would surely come to him.

* * * *

Ignis couldn’t sleep that night. No matter what he did, thoughts of the new dating app swirled through his mind. There was no way he was getting any sleep without filling out his bio. He could leave it empty, but he knew that any man worth a swipe has some sort of thing written about him. Ignis was a very stubborn person and refused to leave the space empty. He finally decided to write the simple things about him, the things that he liked such as Ebony coffee, cooking, and coming up with new recipes. He described himself as serious with sarcastic tendencies, and intelligent. Surely plenty of people are into that.

Finally, it came time to begin swiping. This was the part that Ignis dreaded the most. He wasn’t a fan of liking someone without them liking him back. He was nervous that he would swipe through hundreds of people and never be able to find a match. He had quickly banished the thought from his mind and got down to business. His fingers were fast, swiping right on the men he thought handsome or decent and left on anybody who’s profile didn’t describe them well enough. He didn’t have trust in many things. He was certainly not going to go on a date with someone who’s only profile picture was a character from a popular game franchise.

He spent hours and hours staring at the screen and scrolling through people’s profiles. When he finally ran out of people to swipe through, he looked up at the clock. 2:45 in the morning. Great. His first class began at eight. He shut his phone down completely to resist the temptation of downloading another app and tucked it away under his pillow. He shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He usually found it easy to fall asleep, but this night was different. He spent his time building the perfect person inside of his mind. The kind of person he would love to date. He imagined the color of his hair, his eyes, and body type. He imagined being held, kissed, and fucked by this person. He couldn’t fully see this person’s face, but he was hot enough. He dreamed about all the dates they would go on and how this man would dominate him in the bedroom. Thinking about his dream partner, Ignis fell asleep in no time.


	3. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis spent all night swiping and now he may be regretting his choice....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being away for so long! I've had the worst writers block and college and work are getting in the way. I forced myself to write so that I'd have at least some progress on this work. I will be doing my best to update this because I hate unfinished works. Thank you all for being so patient <3

"Dude you look like absolute shit." Gladio tries incredibly hard to cover up his laughter with coughing, but Ignis isn't stupid. He glares daggers at the taller man. 

"Thanks. I hadn't noticed." 

"What happened to you anyway? I've never seen you look close to passing out before; you're usually well rested." 

Whatever Ignis had planned to say to him got stuck in his throat. He had too much pride to admit that he had spent all night setting up a dating profile and swiped until the early hours in the morning. Gladio might even be proud of him for doing so, but he wasn't ready to tell him just yet. 

"I couldn't sleep. That is all." 

Gladio narrowed his eyes and Ignis froze. They had known each other for quite a while now, and he prayed that he sounded convincing enough. 

"Well that sucks." Gladio shrugged his shoulders and brushed past the smaller man in order to get to his first class. "I hope tonight goes better for you. It's not good to lose sleep you know." 

"Yes, thank you." 

Ingis could feel the tension leaving his shoulders as he released his breath and sank back into his locker. His breath was short as his heart leaped. As if things couldn't get any worse, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. With a hesitant hand, he reached for the device. He saw his dark eyes in the reflection of the screen and chuckled at how silly he looked. He really did look like absolute shit. How could he have done this to himself? He shook his head; he should know better. He should also know better than to have his phone out at school, but he wasn't in class just yet, so he would check it just this once. He sighed to himself and turned on the screen revealing a notification from the new dating app.

Someone likes you! Open now to see who it is! 

The rate at which Ignis' heart was beating was almost inhuman. For a second, Ignis was concerned that his heart would never slow or it would completely stop altogether. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself and unlocked his phone. While he waited for the image to load, he took some time to read his profile. His name was Noctis. He liked fishing, relaxing, and video games. He didn't really seem like the type Ignis would take interest in. He was about to swipe left when the picture of him finally loaded. He froze completely and gasped quietly. He was absolutely perfect in more ways than one. Ignis decided to give him a chance and swiped right.


End file.
